


Sugar cookies//

by panromanticcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M, One Shot, Wincest - Freeform, blood tw, short fic, sugar cookies rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panromanticcas/pseuds/panromanticcas
Summary: This is a piece I wrote because of omgishipdestiel 's work, sugar cookies. Her fic is about Sam going psycho on Dean and this is a piece I wrote based on it. Enjoy!





	Sugar cookies//

Sam kneeled over his brother, knife glued to his fist. He ran the knife through dean's arm, right down to the bottom of his hand. He stopped moving the knife as he reached deans pinkie finger. 

"Hmm...wouldn't it look weird if you only had nine fingers Dean-o?" 

Sam twisted the top of his knife into deans pinkie. Blood squirted out from every angle but his finger remained attached to his hand. The thick scent of Pennies filled the room. 

The tip of the knife hit the bed; from going through deans finger. Sam twisted the blade over to one side, causing the pinkie to lightly dangle. Sam took things nice and slow- to show Dean what pain he had caused his baby brother. Dean squirmed, trying to break free from the ropes that held him tight.

"Oh Dean. You're not scared are you?"  
Dean tried to reply, but he couldn't. The duck tape slapped across his mouth muted his every word. 

"Alright alright. That dangling finger is bothering me too." Sam said sweetly, as he nodded. He took the knife and slowly chopped off the other side of the pinkie. Sam hears a thick crunch as blood pours out from the stub that's left. Dean screams, but it sounds like nothing. 

Sam peels away some more bloody skin. Half of deans hand looked like it had been put through a lawn mower. Shreds of flesh stuck to the bed and blood soaked the sheets. What happened to that piece of pinkie that Sam cut off you ask? It fell to floor with a soft "plop". 

"I'll be right back. I've got something better for this next part." Sam chuckles. He moves away from the bed and turns to head out the door. He feels something squishy under his combat boot. Sam looks at the bottom of his shoe. Deans bloody finger squished into the cracks on the sole. Blood leaks from sam's shoe. He tries to pick it out but deans nail gets stuck in the sole as well.  
"Jesus," Sam puffs, finally getting all the flesh and bone in his hand.  
"Here's a bedtime snack for you Dean." Sam walks back over to the bed and yanks the duck tape off of his brothers mouth. 

Dean lets out a scream of pain.  
"Cmon Sammy! This isn't you! St-"  
Sam jams the slimy, chunky skin into deans mouth. Dean tries to spit it out but before he can do much of anything, Sam slaps a new piece of tape on his big brothers mouth.  
"Enjoy your snack."

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to comment, subscribe and leave kudos! It makes me really happy to see people enjoying my fics. Have a lovely day! ❤️


End file.
